


Would you be the savior of the broken

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Omega, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, alpha Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Secrets seem to be a family thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus groaned as his soba head started to thumb dully, he looked up from his bed and frowns as he sees mom stood there. “Oh dear someone had forgotten to take his suppressants.” She smiled at him; another groan left his lips as she walks towards him pulling out a pill bottle from her pocket and popped the cap. He sat up straight and stared at the small white pill that drops into her hand “Now be a good boy and take you’re…”  
“No!” Klaus and Ben yelled, she stopped and looked at him with a frown.   
“Klaus sweetie…”  
“Mom no! No drugs no suppressants Zero, zilch, zip, nada, nothing.” He cried out, he looked at Ben who nodded. 

He pushes himself up and stumbles out of his bedroom, using the wall to help him stand as he staggered down the hall “You can’t just wonder about your going into heat.” She tells   
“No shit.” He mumbles,   
“Language young man, I am still able to bend you over my knee and spank you!” She snapped, spinning around Klaus looked at her, he wanted to say something that he would find funny but he couldn’t be asked as he turned back around and walked towards the bathroom.   
“Who’s gone into heat?” Diego asked as he walked back up the hallway looking like he’s been up all night. “Oh shit Klaus your omega?” He asked as he looked shocked as he looked his brother up and down.   
“Diego!” Mom snapped   
“Sorry, Mom.” He mumbled as her glare turned soft as she placed her hand on Klaus’s shoulders.   
“Alright young man if you won’t take your pill we need to take you to your room.”   
“Wait can we talk about the fact that my brother is omega?” Diego asked, “Since when were you omega?” He yelled, as his brother headed towards the bathroom.   
“Since always,” Klaus mumbles as he groaned at the smell of the alpha so close by.

“It’s a bad week to go soba.” He mumbled to Ben as he struggled to walk, his scent started to make Diego watched Klaus as he sees his trips over himself, he growls and steps up to catch him to stop him from falling down.   
“Mom its okay I will look after him.” He tells him as he carries the omega into the bathroom  
“I don’t think that is wise.” She tells him, he knows it’s not wise hell this is the worst idea he has ever come up with on the spur of the moment but his body isn’t listening. He turns to face Grace who held a worried look on her face “Diego your alpha brain is telling you things…”  
“I know how my alpha brain works mom, and it will be okay I’ve looked after omegas before Klaus will be no different.” He smiled as he uses his foot to closes the door.   
“You arse hole,” Klaus mumbles as he wiggles himself out of the alpha’s arms and pushes himself away from him.   
“Hey relax I’m not going to hurt.”  
“Fuck you who do you think you are? I’m not letting you and Mini-Diego go anywhere near me!” He snarled. The alpha blinked in shock at Klaus’ outburst and watches as he falls into the tub, he scrambled turning on the cold shower and sighed as the ice cold water hit him. 

Shrugging his jacket off the jacket he placed it on the car by the door “Do you really think I would do that?” Diego asked as he sits down and looked at the omega as he hangs over the bath. Water now dripping of his fingertips as the rest of him is soaked through to the bone. Klaus looks up at him with clearer eyes as he sniffs and runs his fingers through his hair, pulling them out of his face. “Klaus?”   
“What how am to know what you would be like, when was the last time we spent any time together?” He asked as he waved his hand about. He had a point and Diego sighed as he scratched the back of his head.   
“What happens? I mean when the old man found out?” He asked   
“What do you think? He locked me up until my heat stopped and then pumped fill of suppressants until even I couldn’t even tell what was my scent anymore.” He sighed as he started to shiver, as he ran his fingers along the bathtub. “Heroes can’t have a weakness.” 

They were quiet for a long time, the only sound coming from Klaus his teeth chattering and groaning in pain. “So how is this going to work?” He asked the alpha “Do you want to go all alpha on me?”  
“No, No god has the drugs really fucked with your brain to think I would attack my own brother?” He asked. Klaus studies him for a moment before looking at Ben.   
“I could punch him?” He offered, Klaus chuckled before rubbing his jaw as he looked this other brother.   
“Sorry, it’s just… because of the drugs and drink I sometimes…”  
“I could find them and kill them?” Diego asked he looked hopeful his hands itching to touch the knives on his belt.   
“Ummm thanks but I don’t remember them.”  
“I do,” Ben mumbled unhappily,  
“Do you need an alpha?” Tilting his head Klaus rubbed his eyes as Ben growled at Diego’s direction.   
“I sort of have one.” He looks at Ben who winks at Klaus, he really isn’t how it will work now that his powers are stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Klaus pushed himself out of the bath, and fell face first with a wet slap onto the tiled floor Diego stood up grabbing a large bath towel and warped it around him. “So who is the alpha?” He asked as Klaus flung himself up as if he couldn’t control his limbs and then frowned as he looked over the alpha’s shoulder at Ben.   
“Ben.”   
“Ben our brother Ben was your alpha?” Diego looked shocked as he helped Klaus sit up as he wrinkled his nose.   
“Yes, he was the only one…” He stopped himself from saying the only one he could trust and just sighed. “It just happens, we were close and then closer. Until…” He looked at Ben with a shy look and got a smile back in return.   
“Oh wow,” Diego whispered as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Bet dad wasn’t happy about that?” 

Klaus snorted as he pulled the towel around him and rubbed his face into his hands “No, he wasn’t happy and told me so.” He mumbled   
“Come on let’s take you back to bed,” Diego says as he stands up and then scooped the recovering junky. Klaus wanted to argue that he could walk but just pressed his face into the alpha’s shoulders and whimpered, Deigo couldn’t help but smirk as he walked out the bathroom and carried Klaus to his room which made the omega frown as he watched them walk pass the safety of his bedroom, he lifted his head up and looked at his brother.  
“Wrong room.” He mumbles as he felt laid on the soft mattress.   
“He’s going to knot you.” Ben said, Klaus, pushed himself up and scowled at him “Maybe it’s not a bad idea.”   
“Fuck you that is the worst idea ever!” He snarled,  
“What is the worst idea ever?” Diego asked as he closed and locked his bedroom door, he turned and looked at the omega as he argues with nothing.   
“Him saying I should let you knot me!” Diego looked around the room and then back stared at his brother.  
“Wait for Ben’s here?” He asked softly, he looks scared as the thought of touch his brother’s omega, but at the same time, he knew Klaus shouldn’t be on his own if this is the first time he’s been off his suppressants since dad put him on them.  
“Hi,” Ben says   
“He says hi,” Klaus mumbles as he waved his hand as he threw his arm over his face.  
“Hey.” Feeling a little awkward as he stood there looking at the empty spot where Klaus pointed where Ben was.

Shaking his head he could hear the others walk up and down the hall, each one sniffing the air to find the source of the omegas scent. Diego sneered at the thought of any of the others touch his omega…oh shit…he thinks to himself as he looked back at the whimpering mass on the bed. “Klaus I won’t touch you if that is what you want, but you’ve been on suppressants since you were a kid…” He stops and frowns for a moment “Is this the first time you’ve come off them?” He asked with worry in his voice.  
“Yes, no wait….” Klaus sits up and scowls at the wall “Yes.”   
“Yes this is your first time off them or yes you never stopped taken them?” He asked…it was easier to deal with him when he is high…Diego thinks to himself as he watches his brother peel off his shirt and threw the wet soggy mess on the floor and then laid back down.   
“Klaus seriously you need his help,” Ben tells him   
“Uha!” Klaus groaned.   
“Klaus?” Diego yelled at him, the omega turned his head and looked at him with glassy eyes “Is this your first time off them?”   
“Yes, turns out no one wants a junky that is coming off his high also coming off suppressants.” He mumbled. 

Moving to the bed the alpha sits down on the bed and puts his hand to the omega’s damp forehead, and watched him whimper as he turned into his hand. “I don’t feel good.” He mumbled   
“Yeah well, your soba and going into heat what is there to feel good about,” Diego tells him, he could smell Klaus his scent is getting stronger and it started to cloud his mind.   
“Diego.”   
“Yes.” He rumbled as he started to stroke the side of his face as he leaned down closer.  
“Help me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Vanya arrived at the house and found the other sat in the living room, minus Diego and Klaus. She frowned as she walks more into the room and saw the awkward and embarrassed looked. Five sat there with a cup of coffee looking slightly angry and confused while Allison didn’t know where to look and Luther look like he was going to do something that will upset everyone. “What is going on?” She asked,  
“Klaus is omega,” Allison said   
“What? Since when?” She asked as Vanya walks in and sits down across from her, she looked wide-eyed at her sister as she tried to think how this could happen.   
“Mom said since he was 13 when he presented as omega and dad had put him on suppressants and scent blockers,” Allison told her,   
“Where is Diego?” 

Luther broke the cup in his hand sending hot coffee down his front and the side of the sofa and the floor while ending shards of bone china everywhere. “Hey!” Five yelled as he raised his arm to protect his face. “The big guy is pissed because Diego is screwing Klaus.” Five snapped,  
“You know what Diego is like?” He mumbled “And Klaus well… and he’s really telling the truth and has gone soba and clear-headed he will be…”  
“Oh my god really Luther? That is you’re first thought?” Allison snapped at him  
“Diego maybe is an arsehole but he won’t hurt him like that,” Vanya said in shock at what her brother just said.   
“No, I mean that Klaus is going to feverish with his heat and…and…”  
“If he had been stuck on suppressants since he was 13 then this is his first heat?” Vanya voice “He would need an alpha to help him get through this heat.” At that moment a loud moan echo through the halls and Diego’s name being shouted.   
“On that note, I’m going out.” Five said and stood up before disappearing,   
“I feel like going for coffee want to join me, Vanya?” Allison asked with a smile at her sister who nodded and both girls turned to leave.   
“I will join you,” Luther said as he stood up, Allison turned to look at him with a raised eyes brow.   
“No not today, it’s a girls’ day out.” 

Meanwhile…  
Klaus pants as his body shook as he falls forwards on top of the alpha “Fuck.” He whimpered as he pressed his face into Diego’s shoulder. A low chuckle came from the alpha below him and Klaus purred as he felt the rumble from Diego’s chest, he couldn’t help but smile as he felt two strong arms wrap around him.   
“Feel better?” Diego asked as he ran his fingers up and down his back, enjoying the way the omega shivered and his body tighten around his knot. He couldn’t help but growl as the tighten body around his cock and knot; he knew this could lead them both into trouble what if Klaus got pregnant.   
“Ummm yeah, it felt so good. I can’t remember when I had a good knotting.”Klaus purred as he lifted his head up and he looked down at the alpha’s face and. 

“Happy to help.” Diego said as he stroked the side of his face, sitting up the omega frowned for a moment as he ran his hands over his stomach; it played with the alpha’s head.   
“Your thinking about it aren’t you?” He asked   
“Klaus…”  
“Shhh don’t lie to me, this could end with a pregnancy so don’t like to me your alpha head is puffing out it chest at the thought of filling me. So don’t lie.” He whispered as he dug his nails cross Diego’s chest. He hisses and bucks his hip up making the omega groan and gasp as his whole body shivered.  
“Do that again and you will see what I can do.” He grinned “And your right I am thinking about it, can’t be helped.  
“Ummmm.” Klaus had that far away look as he looked across the room.  
“I-Is Ben still here he asked?”   
“No, he didn’t want to see us bonk, he sees enough of me doing shit things.” He mumbled as he licked his fingers.   
“Just rest okay you will need It.” The alpha whispered to as Klaus lay back down and whimpered. “We will talk more when you wake up.” He say as he ran his fingers though his hair.  
“You make me feel pretty.”


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later  
Klaus frowned as he blinked at the stick; maybe his head is still fuzzy from trying to soba up it often felt like he had a head filled with cotton wool. “Is that a pink plus?” He asked as he looked up at his brother who was looking over his shoulder.   
“Yes, that is a pink plus.” He tells him, Klaus blinks in shock as he looked back down at the stick.   
“Oh shit.”   
“I told you don’t get a belly like that just from food poisoning.” He pokes Klaus' stomach; the omega slapped his hand away. 

Since Ben slapped him he has been able to jab him in his chest, touch his hair and…well, Klaus will explore that later. He looks down at his stomach and sees a bulge. Taking a deep breath Klaus stood up and threw the stick into the bed “Brilliant soba and knocked up how could this get any worse?” He wasn’t expecting an answer but as always Ben has an answer for everything.   
“There is the end of the world.” He points out, turning to face the ghost and scowled as he looked at him as he stopped off.  
“Oh fuck off!” He growled, as he walked out of the bathroom and headed for his bedroom when he ran into Diego. 

The alpha frowned as he looked at the distressed look on his omega’s face “Where’s the fire?” He asked softly as he placed his hands on the omega’s arms to calm him down.  
“In my pants,” Klaus said trying to be coy as he walked passed him but the alpha growled and reached out and grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. The omega whimpered as he looked up at him, he really did enjoy Diego’s possessive and it turned him on.   
“Klaus?”  
“I’m pregnant.” He whispered Diego, froze as held Klaus his eyes drifted down to his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile a happy growl.  
“I know I could smell it on you a few weeks ago.” The omega’s mouth dropped as he watched the way his alpha rubbed his stomach “Don’t looked do shock.” He chuckled as he cupped the side of his face and kissed him gently.   
“Could have told me.” He mumbled weakly as they pull away from each other.   
“Now where was the fun in that?” He smirked.  
“You are an ass.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes and put a hand to his stomach was Diego’s hand is still resting.   
“But I’m your arse.” 

Klaus’ face changed and Diego frowned “Something is bothering you?” He asked Klaus would have responded with something funny and witty but he couldn’t muster the energy.   
“It’s Ben.” He whispered, “He was my alpha first I couldn’t give this to him.” He looks and sees Ben stood behind Diego. “I feel guilty.” He mumbled.   
“Don’t.” Both Ben and Diego said at the same time, but only Klaus heard Ben and felt lightly shocked as he felt Ben’s worry for him through their broken bond. Diego must have felt something too and looked around in the hallway before back at his omega.   
“Was that…?  
“Yeah, I have nice shiny new powers it’s interesting isn’t it?”   
“I remember, b-but can he touch you?” He asked Klaus, nodded “Can he touch me?” Diego asked and stood still as he was waiting for Ben to tap his shoulder. 

The omega nodded to Ben who stepped up behind Diego and put his hands on his hips, the alpha gasped and started at Klaus as he realised that he could feel Ben touch. “Fuck…”He whispered   
“Yeah, the ghost sex is great.” The omega smirked, that got him a dull stare from Ben and Diego “I’m joking we haven’t tried that yet. Just a lot of touch.”   
“I’m sharing my Omega with my dead brother.” Ben wrinkled up his nose and leaned into Diego.   
“He’s my omega and I’m sharing him with you.” Diego flinched and jumped causing him to fall to the floor. Klaus would laugh but the fact that Diego heard Ben made him stare in awe.   
“Fuck that was him! That was his voice!”   
“I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of days later and Diego notices something wasn’t right with Klaus, he becomes quiet and withdrawn and flinched every time Luther came near him. He wasn’t the only one to know this the others have as well how it seems Klaus become almost scared of Number 1. Vanya said it reminded her of when they were all 16 and after a sparring lesson Klaus ended up with broken ribs after sparing with Luther. 

Of course, Luther waved that thought away because it was 14 years ago, but Diego thinks something else is at work in Klaus’ mind and he thinks it had something to do with the baby. He walks into the bedroom they now shared as they are turning Klaus old room into the baby’s room, he found him sat on the bed his hand idly stroking his swollen stomach as he stared out the window.“You’ve been oddly quiet for the last couple of days?” He says as he walks into the room and closed the door behind him and walks over to the bed.   
“I’m fine just thinking.” Klaus lied, as Diego reached out and strokes his cheek.  
“Just tell him,” Ben said, Klaus, looked the ghost and frowned as he looked down at his stomach.  
“Klaus, what is going on?” Diego asked, “Has Luther done something to upset you?” Klaus shook his head, but seeing his warp his arm around his stomach made Diego think something has happened.  
“He has to know.” Again Klaus looked up at the Ben who offered him a small smile as he knelt on the bed by Klaus and held his hand.

Diego sits down on the bed and watched his omega for a moment and he wondered if he was going to speak at all or just stare at their hands. “I was once pregnant with Ben’s pup.” He said quietly, Diego frowned but didn’t take his hand off Klaus’ hand if anything he pulled the omega close to him, the omega sat between his legs his back pressed against the alpha’s chest and wraps around him.   
“You told me you didn’t?” He asked   
“I-I lied, I don’t like talking about it.” He could feel Klaus start to shake as he started to tear up “I’m not mad, let’s talk about it.” He whispered.   
“I didn’t know, but dad knew after one of those random medical checks up he made mom do. I was three months or four I’m not really sure, Ben found out that dad had ordered Luther not to go easy on me, so being Number 1 the good son Luther didn’t go easy on me.” He whispered he could feel Diego stiffen behind him “Luther didn’t know, no one knew and I only found out after Ben died.” He sniffed.   
“That son of a bitch! If dad wasn’t dead I would kill him.” He growled as he nuzzled Klaus’ shoulder and neck.   
“I know,” Klaus whispered   
“I could kill Luther?” He offered, the omega was quiet for a moment and Diego was worried “Klaus?”   
“I’m thinking about it.” 

Ben shuffled in closer and lay between Klaus’ legs and rested his head on his chest “Is Ben here?” He asked Klaus, nodded as he runs his fingers through Ben’s hair, the ghost shivered as he felt the soft gentle movements. “Is that why…is that way Ben killed himself?” Diego asked. Klaus again didn’t respond at first as he looked down at Ben who didn’t do anything but lay there.   
“We don’t really talk about it, it still a sore point for him and me.” He whispered, they sat there in quite the alphas holding their omega.  
“Nothing will happen to this pup,” Diego tells him as he kisses Klaus’ throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego went to speak to Luther he knew he should have let it go for Kalus’ sake but he couldn’t He had to speak to the favourite son. He found the big guy in the gym “Hey I want a word.” He asked, Luther, turned his head and looked at his brother with a raised eyed brow as he turned to face him.   
“What?” He asked   
“I want to ask you something Vanya said.” The blonde frowned at him but stood there to wait to hear what his brother has to say. “She right is about that, but it isn’t just about a broken ribs Father had found out Kalus was pregnant with Ben’s child.” Luther didn’t react like Diego thought he would.   
“I know.” He told him as he turned to leave  
“Wait you knew?”He asked he moved so he was stood in front of Luther once again “You knew that you broke Kalus and Ben?” He asked  
“I didn’t…”  
“Think about it omega loses a baby his father goes off the rails?” Luther just didn’t seem to understand and Diego was close to smashing his face into the floor.   
“Look dad told me that Klaus should not have Ben’s child, that something...”He stopped and frowned and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You can’t tell Klaus this alright, but it wasn’t a baby in the normal sense of the word.”  
“Are you saying…” Luther nodded; Diego frowned at him “You still had no right Luther, it should have been up to Klaus and Ben not you and dad, it killed Ben.”   
“Ben didn’t know.” He was so dismissive of the facts that it just made Diego was even more angrey.  
“He did, he knew and Klaus knew they were pregnant. Why do you think he is avoiding you.” He turned to leave going to find mom or Pogo, he doesn’t want to believe Luther not without proof.

Klaus left the bathroom warped in a fluffy robe that he stole of Allison and walked down the hall to Diego’s room. “Diego is looking into it,” Ben tells him, as they entered number 2’s room.   
“I thought he might, he is so nosy.” He sighed as he sits on the bed his hand resting on his bump. While his other hand held Ben’s hand “It will be okay, we knew by telling him he would go off on his own little mission.”   
“You not worried he might find out it’s true that my baby was monster.” The omega sits up and looks at him with sad eyes and leans forward and kisses the side of his cheek.   
“It won’t change how I feel.”He smiled “Now come on let’s go find something to eat Diego jr is kicking my stomach and that means waffles.” He grins “Oooh maple bacon with hot sauce and pickles.”   
“God I swear your part trash panda.” Ben mumbles.   
“CHIP AND ICECREAM!” He could hear Klaus yell from the hallway, Ben rolled his eyes as he followed his brother. 

Kalus wondered into the kitchen where he found what he was looking for “Oh mom you shouldn’t have.” He smiled as he sits at the table; she leans over and kisses the top of his head.  
“I know what my boy needs.” He smiled at him, Klaus tucks into the strange concoction making Ben wince.   
“Mom do you know where Diego is?” He asked, he saw her still for a moment and turn to face him with a smile on her face.  
“No dear I don’t I think he went to find Pogo.” Klaus hummed and carried on eating, to happy with his food to care what his mate is up to.


End file.
